nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
CPS 2100
}} The CPS 2100 is a 2002 Super Soaker CPS blaster that holds up to 2L of water. It is an elastic-based Super Soaker and the last in the long line of CPS Super Soakers. We would not see another elastic-based Super Soaker until 2005's SoakerTag Elite Aquapack Devastator and Flash Flood. It is the successor of the 2000 CPS 1200, which was still sold at the time of its introduction. It is a general improvement over the CPS 1200 as it can shoot up to an extra ten feet. It is not currently sold, and was discontinued at the end of 2003. It came in one Toys R Us exclusive value pack, which included a miniature CPS 2100 keychain blaster. Like the CPS 4100, the other 2002 CPS blaster, the CPS 2100 is based upon the Super Charger Monster series and features similar design to all of the blasters in that line. It sells for up to $50 on eBay, as it is difficult to find and is one of the last true powerful blasters ever released. It does have a handle on the top of the blaster to help carry and stabilize the blaster, which is a bonus. It was designed as the secondary in the 2002 CPS line. Strangely, this blaster has the same capacity as the CPS 4100 despite it being much smaller than the CPS 4100. It wasn't re-released, unlike the CPS 4100, which was re-released in the SoakerTag line for 2004. It has only come in one colour, silver/red. It is now discontinued. Relation with other blasters The design of the CPS 2100 is heavily influenced on the design on the Super Charger Monster blasters, especially that of the Monster. The CPS 2100 is basically a miniature Monster without the Super Charger capabilities. Commonly hailed as the successor to the CPS 1200, the CPS 2100 also has relations with its past CPS siblings. It is the last in the line of CPS secondaries, from the CPS 1000, CPS 1200 to finally the CPS 2100. All of these blasters share similar components and the same purpose, and all being equally excellent. Variations CPS2100-1.jpg|The original box. CPS2100-2.jpg|A 2002 advertisement that includes the CPS 2100. CPS2100-3.jpg|The Toys R Us exclusive value pack, which includes a miniature CPS 2100. CPS2100-4.jpg|The back of the original box. CPS2100-5.jpg|The back of the Toys R Us exclusive box. CPS2100-6.png|This box includes a CPS 2100 in a flipped position, it now faces the right instead of the left. Trivia * It is the successor to the CPS 1200, which replaced the CPS 1000. * It has been only released in three boxes, which most Super Soakers nowadays are released in much more than. * It wasn't available in any colour changes or twin-packs. * It is likely that the CPS 2100 was planned for release in the SoakerTag line, but was evidently cancelled. * This blaster received no successor, but some could say to come extent that it was replaced by the Flash Flood or Arctic Blast. External Links * iSoaker's review of the CPS 2100 * Aqua Nexus' review of the CPS 2100 * Aqua Zone's review of the CPS 2100 * Hydro War's review of the CPS 2100 * Super Soaker Central's review of the CPS 2100 * Duke Soakem's review of the CPS 2100 Category:CPS Category:Super Soaker Category:Discontinued Blasters Category:Blasters introduced in 2002 Category:Elastic Pressure Blasters